Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to Linux work queues, and more specifically to work queue load balancing.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices controlled by processors may utilize interrupts to handle events, such as activities of peripherals. An interrupt typically causes the processor to save a current state of execution within the processor and begin execution of an interrupt handler to process the interrupt.
A peripheral attached to the processor may generate one or more of these interrupts to call for the attention of the processor. Interrupts allow the processor to respond to input, such as a user touch on a touch sensor.